The Illidari of Magic
by Androkar
Summary: After a member of the Illidari takes him away when his parents were killed by Voldemort, Harry makes a name for himself among his allies and enemies. The pairing is up for debate. Now on AO3 (Archive of Our Own) as Hadrian of the Illidari!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter, World of Warcraft, or anything else that appears in this story.**

 **)(**

Voldemort glances down the darkened streets as the various townspeople walk about dressed in costumes of huge variety. He looks down when one child, a boy in a pirate costume, runs into him. He sneers distastefully when the boy yells in fright when he sees the Dark Lord's face. _No point killing it._ He continues walking down the streets until he reaches the near edge of the town. The Dark Lord had to restrain himself from cackling with glee when he sees a small cottage being ignored by the few muggles in the street. He strides down the sidewalk and into the front porch. Pointing his wand at the door, he blasts it apart and steps inside.

"Lily, take Harry and run! It's him! I'll hold him off!"

Voldemort finally cackles as he sees a black haired man run into the hallway. "Fool! You would stop me without a wand! **Avada Kedavra**!" A burst of bright green light flies from the end of his wand and towards the fool who was in his way. Potter falls to the floor as if he were a puppet with its strings cut. Voldemort looks up to the stairs when a cry of despair escapes from Lily Potter's lips. The Dark Lord merely smirks as he walks up the stairs and to the cornered mother. "There is no need for you to die. Stand aside!"

Lily Potter née Evans glares defiantly at Voldemort as her son cries in his crib. "No! Please not Harry!" She cries desperately, arms spread in a futile attempt at shielding her only child.

Voldemort only scowls at the woman. "Move aside woman! This is your last opportunity!"

Lily continues to shield her son as she begs for leniency. "Please! Kill me instead! Not Harry please!" Tears fall down her cheeks as she refuses to move.

Voldemort roars with rage at her resistance. " **Avada Kedavra**!" With another burst of green light, Lily Potter falls to the ground, her sadness still etched onto her face in death.

Voldemort spares only a single glance at the dead woman before stepping forward to the crib. He looks into it to see his supposed equal, according to the prophecy. Red eyes stare down into green as the toddler tries to understand what was happening. Without a word, the Dark Lord points his wand at the toddler. " **Avada-** "

"I think I've seen enough."

Voldemort swiftly turns around, wand still raised to confront this new obstacle. What he sees was surprising. Standing before him was a man with blonde haired tied in a high ponytail and dressed in perplexing leather clothing. However, that wasn't what caught his attention. The… man had strange, glowing tattoos on his torso and arms that gave off an eerie green light similar to that given off by the Killing Curse. That glow was also shared by the man's eyes, which were covered by a strip of cloth that was wrapped around them. He also had a pair of horns that protruded outwards only to end with the tips pointed up. Voldemort narrows his eyes in suspicion. "Who are you?"

The man scoffs as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Who I am is no concern of yours, human. Back away from the child or you will regret it."

Voldemort roars with rage at the man before exclaiming, "I will not be stopped, creature!" He turns around rapidly and manages to yell out the dreaded Killing Curse once more. " **Avada Kedavra**!"

To both men's surprise, the curse hits the toddler before rebounding back towards Voldemort just as the unknown man throws a warglaive to behead the Dark Lord. The man stares as the murderer erupts into dark mist and shadow, leaving behind his robes as he "died". The danger now passed, he walks up to the crib and looks down at the wailing toddler. "How interesting. My lord will want to meet you, little one." He grabs some blankets and wraps the boy up, leaving his face clear as his cries lessen as the toddler studies this new person holding him. With a raised hand, the man opens a portal and steps through just as a loud engine, that of a motorcycle, could be heard in the distance and rapidly closing in.

 **)(**

Illidan Stormrage, known as The Betrayer by his people, hums in thought as he looks over reports from his Illidari. He and his forces were currently stagnant for now, training to increase their strength until he could properly enact his plans. He looks up to see one of his lieutenants, Kayn Sunfury, walk in. "Yes?"

Kayn bows. "Apologies Lord Illidan, but the demon hunter Kreleidron has returned earlier than we expected. He has brought information about the world we discovered the year prior."

Illidan nods slowly. "I see. The world plainly called Earth correct?" At his lieutenant's own nod, the Betrayer flicks a finger in dismissal. "Very well. Let him in so he may give his report."

"Yes, Lord Illidan."

Moments later, Kreleidron of the blood Elves was kneeling before Illidan with the babe in his arms and making his report. "... and once my mission was complete, I was going to return immediately, when I noticed a man suddenly appear with a soft crack of distorted space. I followed him to a small house where he murdered this one's parents. From what I learned during my mission, I have good reason to believe he was the local Dark Lord terrorizing the country I was in. Lord Voldemort is what he went by I believe."

Illidan steps off his throne-like chair and gently takes the baby into his arms. "What is his name?"

Kreleidron lowers his head. "The mother called him Harry when she begged for her son's life."

"I see." Illidan looks down as the sleeping boy grabs ahold of one of his clawed fingers. "From this day forward his name will be Hadrian. Watch over him and once he has grown, begin teaching him the ways of the warlocks. Kayn will take over at the age of twelve. I'm sure raising him with the fel so close at hand will help him withstand the transformation into a demon hunter."

"As you command my lord."

 **)(**

Albus Dumbledore lets out a deep sigh as he rubs the bridge of his nose. _Just where could you be my boy._ His thought was one he has had for nearly eleven years. He and his Order of the Phoenix did their best to locate the missing son of James and Lily Potter, with help from the Ministry of Magic of course. Their years of searching were for naught though. When Sirius Black arrived on the scene, having planned on celebrating Halloween with the Potters, he had raged and cursed Peter Pettigrew until Hagrid, McGonagall, and himself arrived to calm him down from running off for vengeance. Last he had heard, Black was in India and headed eastward as he looked everywhere for his missing godson. What caused Albus's latest bout of sadness was the letter in his hand. With the use of old magic, the addresses of prospective students would automatically be filled on the letter of admission. He had hoped the magic would help in finding Harry, but sadly all that was written on his letter was his name; the spot for his address blank. The headmaster of Hogwarts lets out another sigh before looking up at the sound of a knock on his door. "Come in, Remus."

Remus Lupin opens the door and shuffled towards the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. He glances at the letter in the headmaster's hand and croaks out. "Is that his?" There was no doubt on who he meant.

Albus nods wearily as he studies the werewolf. He had been hit just as hard by the deaths of the Potters and the disappearance of Harry. Albus has feared that the man would fall into an irreversible depression, but proved him wrong when he instead traveled in search of the son of James and Lily, occasionally working with his only other friend Sirius Black. "It is. How is your pack?" That was another thing. Whilst searching through Italy, Remus had taken in twins and their mother who had been turned by a local werewolf. "Sofia is the mother's name correct? The girls would be the same age as Harry. Will they be attending Hogwarts?"

Lupin coughs with embarrassment. "She and her daughters are fine. Maria and Emma will be coming of course. After all the stories I've told them and your assurances in their letters, they are giddy with anticipation." They were indeed. Nearly a decade had come and gone since the four had been together and he truly began to see the girls as daughters, something Sofia had noticed and been more than eager to accept. He sighs before returning his thoughts on bigger problems. "I had hoped Harry would be found by now." He says forlornly.

Albus nods his head with his own sad smile. "We will find him eventually Remus. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

"I know, I know." Replies Remus. "I feel like a failure for not having found him yet though." He shakes his head as he combs his hair with a hand. "Any new leads?"

"Aside of a disturbance in Godric's Hollow two years ago? None I'm afraid. The same foul energy found the day of Harry's disappearance was present once more for only a short time." They had only noticed the disturbance after what they concluded was a week after it had occurred.

Two simultaneous sighs left them as they talk of other things.

 **)(**

"You've done well, my student. While I trust Lord Illidan completely, I must admit I had my doubts about you. When you survived the ritual and your numerous accomplishments since, I realized what our lord saw in you as a babe." Kayn smirks at a kneeled demon hunter as he glances at the report in his hand.

"Your words are kind and well received Sunfury. I hope to make my fellow members of the Illidari proud. Everything I do is to accomplish our ultimate goal of ending the Legion." A young human boy raises his head to reveal his eyes blindfolded by an ornate cloth, emerald light faintly noticeable behind it. "What shall my next mission be?"

Kayn hums in thought before taking another report laying on his desk. He looks it over, nods once, and hands it to Hadrian Potter. "This one will be of little trouble for you. There are reports of the Azerothian sect of the Dragonmaw clan increasing the numbers of red dragons for their use. Your mission is to infiltrate Grim Batol and disrupt if not outright annihilate the orcs. Freeing the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza and her brood will be of help, not adding to the fact that freeing the Life-Binder would have them in our debt."

"Understood." Hadrian stands from his kneeling position and moves to leave.

Three days later found Hadrian in the shadows of foliage as he studies the entrance to Grim Batol. To ensure the complete destruction of the orcish clan, he had opened portals for demons to come through and assist him. When one felguard nears and salutes, Hadrian asks. "Are all possible escape routes covered?"

"Yes."

"Actívate the explosives." The ground shook from the force of the explosions as various clouds of dust and smoke filled the sky. Hadrian smiles viciously as he takes his warglaives into his hands from his back. "Follow me! Leave no orc survivors!" He leads his forces through the main entrance of the ruins, cutting down the two stunned guards as he passes by.

 **)(**

Nekros Skullcrusher lets out a roar of anger as he brings his axe down onto the head of a voidwalker. One moment he had been in his home enjoying his evening meal when an orc warrior barged inside yelling about a Legion attack. He wasted no time in grabbing his weapon and leading a counter attack. "Kill these demons! Find out who leads them!" Worst possible case would have the leader be a nathrezim of incredible power. He growls as he notices a batch of imps on a high ledge raining down fireballs onto his people. Raising his axe to point them out, Nekros exclaims. "Archers! Take out those wretched imps!"

He didn't see how his archers fared due to having to jump to one side to avoid having his head separated from his body as a warglaive flies by. Nekros raises his axe warily as he spots his new opponent. A young human boy would normally be considered as weak trash by the orc, if this one wasn't clearly a demon hunter which meant he was most certainly not with the Burning Legion. "Who are you whelp? Where is your leader? Is he so weak he would send you to fight me in his place?" He demands in his harsh voice.

The boy merely snorts as he spreads his wings in a small show of intimidation. "I lead these demons, orc. Today marks the end of the Dragonmaw clan and the torture you have put the Dragon Queen through."

Nekros stares at the boy before erupting into loud laughter. "As if a whelp such as you could ever hope to defeat me! I am Nekros Skullcrusher, chieftain of the Dragonmaw clan. I will enjoy killing you, demon hunter." With a loud warcry, the orc dashed forward with surprising speed. He leaps into the air with his axe held high, fully intending to split this _child_ in two. He wasn't expecting for the boy to quickly respond with a barrage of fel fire as he jumped back to gain distance. Nekros manages to land and roll aside before the fire could reach him. He growls when he's forced to evade a blast of fel energy and raise his axe to block another warglaive when the small demon hunter dashes forward to pierce his chest. He grunts as he pushes the boy away. "You are a good fighter. I'll give you that."

The human demon hunter merely grins. "Too bad this fight is already over." With a flick of his hand, a wooden stick Nekros belatedly realized was a wand appears in the boy's hand as he says. " _Accio_!"

Nekros roars with pain as cold metal pierced his back and through his chest. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the warglaive that was tossed to decapitate him had been summoned to the human while Nekros had been between them. "D-damn you whelp. You've killed me." As a last act of defiance of his demise, Nekros uses his remaining strength to hurl his weapon at his killer. His last words were to curse the boy when he lazily sidestepped the axe.

"Did he truly think I would've let my guard down?" Hadrian snorts as he takes his warglaive out of the orc's body, swiping the air to rid of the blood and gore on it before equipping his weapons to his back. "Now, to free…" Hadrian pauses for a moment when he sees a heavily armored human stealthily enter Nekros's tent. How had anyone entered Grim Batol during the fighting without being noticed? Hadrian makes a choice and follows the human man and is surprised to find the human looking down on a golden disk that was known to Hadrian. _The Demon Soul. I didn't know that was how these orcs were controlling the Life-Binder._ Without wasting another moment, Hadrian points his wand at the back of the man and whispers. " _Petrificus totalus_." He's pleased to see that his spell hits the man as the warrior collapses like a statue. "What do we have here?"

Hadrian studies the man who looks at his with wide eyes. "I wasn't aware this thing was here so you have my thanks." Hadrian crouches over the man and searches his clothes. With a small grunt, he takes out a black scale filled with magic. "What's this then?" Hadrian studies the scale before shrugging and causing it to explode with a burst of fel energy. He stands up and walks over to Nekros's desk to take the Demon Soul. With a glance at the man, Hadrian says. "Well I did what I came here for while getting something extra. Don't mind if I take this do you? Course not. The spell I cast over you will fade off within the hour so no need to fear."

Hadrian steps out of the tent and looks over the Demon Soul. "Now, how to free the beloved Dragon Queen." He murmurs to himself as faint sounds of combat could still be heard from afar. He strolls through the halls and rooms of Grim Batol until he reaches an enormous stadium that kept Alexstrasza of the red dragonflight in chains in her Dragon form. He bows his head to the Dragon Queen who stares at him with emotionless eyes. "Greetings Life-Binder. It's an honor to meet you, regardless of current circumstances." He frowns when the Aspect of Life remains silent. "Have these savages broken you?"

" **What do you want, demon? Come to take me from here and become your prisoner as well? To make me breeding stock like these orcs have done to me?"** Alexstrasza closes her eyes as a lone tear falls down her scaly cheek.

With a grimace, Hadrian steps forward and places a hand on her snout. "I will not fault you for thinking me a demon from my appearance." He gives the Dragon a tiny smile. "I have come to free you and your brood from this place." He takes out the Demon Soul and shows it to her. "Tell me how."

Alexstrasza stares at the tool that controlled her and forced her to face cruelty at the orcs' hands for so long. A small flicker of life shines in her dead eyes for the smallest of moments. " **Destroy it with overwhelming power, de-."** Alexstrasza glances at Hadrian. " **Little one. Use your fel to destroy that cursed object and free my brood and I from this torment."**

With a single nod, Hadrian summons forth as much of his power as he could and unleashes it upon the Demon Soul in an unending stream of fel energy expelled from his eyes, his wings keeping him hovering in place as the Dragon Queen watches. Just as Hadrian began to fear that he wasn't strong enough to succeed, the Demon Soul cracked and exploded into dust as it could no longer maintain its form.

Feeling herself no longer restrained, Alexstrasza stands onto her feet and lets out a roar of triumph. Fully restored, she tears the chains on her from the ground and walls before settling down in front of Hadrian. Without any warning she transforms from her draconian form to her well known humanoid one. "You have my eternal thanks, little one. I must admit that I didn't believe you would free me, much less succeed."

Hadrian bows as he smiles. "I actually began to worry I would fail near the end there as well, my lady." He offers her a hand and kisses the back of her's. "Come, lets reunite you with your brood." He leads the Life-Binder out of the stadium and out of Grim Batol.

Alexstrasza gains a bloodthirsty smile as she looks at the mutilated corpses of her torturers. She loved all life, but even she couldn't help the rush of satisfied vengeance at the sight. She moves closer as they walk and wraps an arm around one of his. At his look of confusion, she merely smiles and uses her other hand to pat him on his head. Once they reached the main entrance to the ruins, Alexstrasza stops and pulls on Hadrian's arm. She looks down at him and asks. "You haven't told me your name yet, have you? What are you called little one?"

"Hadrian Potter, my lady."

She takes ahold of his chin, moving from to side to side as she studies him. "You are obviously a demon hunter. Do you serve the Betrayer? What does he gain from my freedom?" She sighs and shakes her head. "It matters little now I suppose."

Hadrian stays silent. He didn't know if telling her he was with the Illidari would be of any benefit, but chose not to. "No, my lady. I hold no allegiance to Illidan Stormrage. At least, not anymore." He stops speaking when they reach the tree line of the nearby forest.

"Demon hunter."

Hadrian and Alexstrasza look around until they see the felguard Hadrian has spoken to prior to the attack nearby. The human boy walks up to the demon and asks. "What is it Krandror?"

The felguard nods once as he glances at the Life-Binder. "An orc scouring party was intercepted. It seems they were out during the attack and came to help their brethren. They put up a fight and two of a total of twelve died, but were quickly defeated. The surviving brood of the Dragon Queen watch over them. They await for their queen to dispense justice."

Alexstrasza steps forward as an ugly scowl mars her face. "Take me to them at once demon." She hisses.

At Hadrian's nod, Krandror replies. "Very well. Follow me."

The prisoners were held in a clearing as a few members of the red dragonflight and Hadrian's demonic forces surround the orc party who were restrained with heavy chains. One orc glares at Alexstrasza with near palpable hatred. "What is the meaning of this you dragon whore!"

Hadrian snorts, causing the orc to turn to him. Hadrian steps forward and kicks the orc aside as he walks up to a drake standing behind them. "Aside from the mewling, have they caused any trouble?"

The drake stares at him before bowing her head. " **None, my lord."** She replies in a feminine tone which belied her gender.

Hadrian raises an eyebrow. "Why do you call me lord?"

The drake glances at Alexstrasza who merely nods. " **You freed us from a life of servitude to these beasts. You have our utmost respect for your kindness."**

Before he could prod, Alexstrasza steps up to him and places a hand on his head. She smiles when he looks up at her. "You are very powerful, but still young and new to the world. I will explain in depth once we deal with these mongrels." She turns her attention to the orcs and snarls. "Any last words, Nek'rosh, son of Nekros Skullcrusher?" She ignores Hadrian's grunt of surprise as she kicks the orc under his chin, causing him to fly onto the ground.

Nek'rosh growls as he tries to free himself from his chains. "You will pay for this dragon whore! My people will not forget this! We will have our revenge!"

At this, Hadrian rolls his eyes as he snorts. "None of your people survived my attack. I made sure of it." He takes pleasure as the orcs roar their anger and scream obscenities at him. "You are the last of the Dragonmaw clan."

Alexstrasza drinks in the anger that the orcs showed. When she grew tired of it all, she summons her power and flings a large fireball at the orcs, incinerating them to ash. She and her dragonflight let out cries of victory and utter joy. The Dragon Queen herself takes Hadrian into her arms and kisses him on his cheek. Running high from overwhelming happiness, she asks. "Would you come with us to our home? You are more than a friend to us for what you have done." Her question was met with approving roars from her brood as the drake he spoke to earlier stands beside him, lowers her head, and then raises it for his hand to be over her head. Alexstrasza giggles at this and says. "Please join us little one."

Hadrian gapes before glancing as his demonic forces. He shakes his head and coughs once "I would be honored. Give me a moment to speak with Krandror." He rubs the drake's head and walks off a fair distance to speak with the felguard. "Inform Lord Illidan of this. I don't know when I will be able to update my whereabouts. Tell him to forgive me, but I hope to be of use by being with the red dragonflight." He whispers as he scratches his head.

"Understood, my lord." The felguard glances back at Alexstrasza and her brood before grunting in amusement. "I wish you luck." He turns and leads the other demons away to open portals to return to the Black Temple.

Hadrian nods as he returns to Alexstrasza's side. "Should I follow along?" He spreads his wings as he asks.

Alexstrasza smiles before shaking her head. Before Hadrian could ask another question, he feels sharp claws wrap around his torso, himself being tossed into the air, and landing onto the back of the drake he had spoken to. Alexstrasza laughs alongside her brood as she transforms into her draconian form and takes flight, her brood following suit behind her.

Hadrian huffs indignantly as he lightly smacks the back of the drake's head. "That wasn't necessary you know…" He trails off as he realizes he didn't know the dragon's name.

" **My name is Lysanastrasza."**

"Well, Lysanastrasza," Hadrian moves himself to be more comfortable. "It would seem we will be in each other's company for quite some time." He looks over his surroundings as Grim Batol slowly becomes a speck in the distance.

" **So it would seem Hadrian Potter."** Hadrian could hear her amusement growing as she adds. " **I hope you enjoy having fun."** Before he could ask for her meaning, she speeds higher into the sky and plummets into a barrel roll, laughing loudly as Hadrian curses just as loudly.

 **)(**

Years later, Hadrian looks at the view in front of him as he sits on a rotting tree trunk on a hill overlooking a small town in the middle of a forest, his warglaives laid beside him. His time with the red dragonflight was filled with seeing more of Azeroth than he ever did while in the service of Lord Illidan. Without needing to go on any sort of missions for the red dragonflight, he found his time with the dragons spent learning from them, or spending time assisting them with simple tasks. However, most if not all of it was spent with one dragon in particular by his side.

"Hadrian~, where are you~."

The young demon hunter groans as he looks behind his back to see a beautiful young woman dressed in a simple black traveling dress with dark red hair, caramel skin, and golden eyes walk towards him with a mischievous smile. The seventeen year old shakes his head as he sighs. "Hello Lysanastrasza. I was hoping to be alone."

The humanoid dragon giggles as she throws herself on the demon hunter's back, caressing his horns as she nibbles on one of his ears. "As if I would leave you alone for some other dragoness, or worse Alexstrasza herself, to take your attention from me."

Hadrian rolls his eyes. While certainly on good speaking terms with other members of the red dragonflight, none were as close to him as Lysanastrasza. He grunts with annoyance when the dragoness bites down on his earlobe. "Will you stop that already? I don't understand why you do that."

Lysanastrasza takes a particularly stronger bite before letting it go, laughing when Hadrian growls in anger. "Because I know you secretly like it. Just like you enjoy it when I rub your horns." She replies as she does indeed continue her ministrations. "There is also the tiny fact you saved me from a horrible existence at the hands of the orcs. I could never repay you for what you did for me and my siblings."

Hadrian frowns. He slowly takes her hands from his horns and lowers them until she was wrapping his neck lovingly with her arms before turning his head to meet her eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

Lysanastrasza merely rolls her eyes as she pulls his closer and kisses him softly. When she pulls back, she smiles at his surprised expression. "I wish to spend the rest of our days together." She raises a hand from his chest and caresses his cheek as she continues to hug him from behind. "Considering how we are both somewhat immortal, I hope those days are _very_ long."

Hadrian remains silent as he thinks on her words. "Do you love me?"

Lysanastrasza hums in thought. "I feel a deep attraction to you, but I don't know if I do. Not yet at least." She lifts herself off of Hadrian and takes a seat beside him.

Hadrian nods slowly. "That's good." At her raised eyebrow and unsaid question, he explains. "I don't love you either. While you can certainly be very annoying, I find you more tolerable to be around than others."

Lysanastrasza smiles cheekily. While those words would be insulting coming from anyone else, she knew what he really meant. He had admitted once that she was his only friend after all. "Why don't we travel for a while?"

Hadrian raises an eyebrow. "Where? For how long?"

Lysanastrasza taps a finger on her chin as she thinks. "Pandaria perhaps?" She stands to her feet and steps away as she transforms into her dragon form. " **Does it really matter?"**

Hadrian stares silently before chuckling softly as he moves to ride her back. "I suppose not. Then let's travel and see what the future holds for us."

 **)(**

 **Wow it's been years since I've written anything and for those who are reading this since its beginning I am truly sorry for such a long wait. For those who aren't aware this is a rewritten version of what I had in mind originally, mostly due to me not liking the way the first version was coming out.**

 **As I'm sure you've guessed, the Harry Potter side of this crossover will be slightly if not completely AU from its original plot written by J.K. Rowling, aside from the obvious fact of it being a crossover of course. This chapter is being put up this short to let everyone know that I am very much alive and well. That being said, I plan to make the chapter at least twice as long as this chapter is. Updates will be at least monthly in this case.**

 **The pairing is curently going to be HadrianxLysanastraza, but not set in stone completely, which I mean that it could possibly be a harem in the future if I think it would work.**

 **I think I've said all I need to say so please leave a review on your thoughts and until next time!**

 **Hadrian:**

 **Black Hair tied in a short ponytail with slightly curved, jagged horns**

 **dressed in standard Demonbane armor with a simple black cloth to cover his eyes**

 **Tanned skin from traveling**

 **Lysanastraza**

 **Natural dark skin with golden eyes and dark scarlet hair**

 **Dressed in a modest black dress with traveling boots and light jewelry**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

 **)(**

Hadrian growls at he stares at the creatures surrounding him. He never could have guessed such beasts could rouse his ire as much as they have, but he would correct this affront. Fel energy coalescing around him, Hadrian fires it at the vermin around him, taking satisfaction at their deaths. "Bloody rats." He murmurs to himself. After patting away at his clothes, simple trousers and tunic, he climbs out of the large cellar housing various brews. Once out, he comes across a friendly face. "Well, brewmaster Li, I've cleared the last of the pests down there with no damage done to your brews."

The pandaren female smiles broadly. "Thank you, Hadrian. As a reward," Li walks over to two small crates filled with ale and whiskey. "Some of my best ale and whiskey for you and Lady Lysanastrasza."

Hadrian returns the smile as he takes the offered crates. "You're welcome Li."

"You two should come by later! My husband will be making his famous dumplings and stew!"

Hadrian laughs. "Alright. We'll come by then." The demon hunter turns around and walks for his home. _Home._ Hadrian chuckles as his smile turns nostalgic. The past two years were filled with adventures from his travels with Lysanastrasza, but in the end they chose to return to Pandaria and seek a home for themselves here. He had had no contact with the Illidari in five months and both having gone three months with no contact with the red dragonflight. Their little farmstead sitting on the riverbed that ran between the Jade Forest and Valley of the Four Winds was their small place of peace and comfort. They grew a few plants in their garden with a large cherry blossom tree right in the middle of their farmstead, a few minutes walk from their house. A simple life, but one they both enjoyed greatly. He hums to himself as he enjoys the sights of the countryside as he walks on at a leisurely pace. At his pace, it took him less than an hour to reach his and Lysanastrasza's home, but once he saw who was standing nearby, Hadrian's good mood fell.

"Greetings Hadrian. It has been quite a while since you've sent a report. Lord Illidan has grown… concerned." Kayn Sunfury smiles at his fellow demon hunter. "The years have been kind to you it seems."

Hadrian hesitates before returning the other man's smile. "Yes. I found my small bit of peace." Both fall silent as they study each other. Finally, Hadrian asks. "What does Lord Illidan need of me?"

Kayn snorts as he steps closer until he is just beside him. "He merely wishes to know if you will still answer his call." At Hadrian's questioning look, he explains. "I am sure you've heard of the presence of Horde and Alliance forces in Outland correct?"

Hadrian nods. Even here in the isolationist lands of the pandaren, word had indeed reached him of such an expedition occurring a month ago. "So they've reached the Black Temple have they?"

Kayn scowls as he nods. "The fools believe Lord Illidan to be their enemy and so move to attack." Kayn sighs in frustration. "We won't be assisting in the defense however. Lord Illidan has a mission for the Illidari and he wants _all_ of its elite members to take part."

Hadrian raises an eyebrow. "Let's take this conversation inside. My mate will wish to hear this." He turns to look at his home to indeed see Lysanastrasza standing by the threshold looking mildly concerned.

"Can she be trusted?"

"Completely." He has told her everything once they were settled and was happy when she continued to stay with him. The two walk over to the dragoness who nods in greeting at Kayn before wrapping an arm around her mate's arm.

"Who is this my love?"

"This is Kayn Sunfury. Kayn, this is my beloved Lysanastrasza." "He leads his guest and lover inside and all sit at the dining table, taking the opportunity to take a flask of brewmaster Li's ale for them all to partake in. "What does Lord Illidan command of me?"

As he listens to the Betrayer's most trusted lieutenant explain the mission awaiting them, Hadrian couldn't help but frown and grasp his chin in thought. "And the Sargerite Keystone will help us take our fight to demon-held worlds, correct? Does Lord Illidan intend to open a portal to Argus itself?" He knew that Kil'jaeden the Deceiver held it as his throne world.

Kayn nods grimly. "I assume so."

Lysanastrasza grips her lover's hand tightly. "I will join you on your mission." She says stiffly, unsaid is her fear for his safety.

Hadrian shakes his head and says. "You are of the red dragonflight, led by the Lifebringer. A world so thoroughly corrupted by the demons and their fel will leave you severely weakened."

Lysanastrasza grits her jaw as she stares at Kayn. "I do not know you, but please, keep him safe. You Illidari May be prepared to sacrifice everything, but I am not. Not him. Bring him back to me once you've accomplished the mission. Swear it."

Kayn studies the dragoness and is reminded of just why he joined Lord Illidan. He smiles softly as he bows his head. "I understand how you feel more than you may know. I swear to bring him back."

Hadrian chuckles as he wraps Lysanastrasza in a hug and kisses her on the cheek. "Nothing will keep me from you, my love." He grins as his dragoness nuzzles into his neck. "I would destroy anything and anyone who would try."

Kayn stands suddenly. "We should get going. The forces of Azeroth will commence their assault on the Black Temple at any moment. I would prefer for us to have returned to assist in its defense."

"I understand." Hadrian gives his lover one last hug before he and Kayn step outside. One opened portal later, Hadrian finds himself once more at the Black Temple. He looks around to see many demon hunters gathered at the summit alongside him and Kayn. He looks to the temple's edge to see Lord Illidan crouching as he overlooks the grounds. Keeping his sight downwards, he calls out. "Hadrian of the Illidari, step forward."

The human demon hunter does so and kneel an appropriate distance away from him. "My lord."

Illidan stands and points down. "Look upon the forces of Azeroth who have come to challenge me. The fools, in the belief of me being an enemy, have come to claim my head."

Hadrian moves to stand beside the Betrayer. He studies the gathered soldiers wearing the colors of the Horde and Alliance alongside those they call their champions. He watches as two groups confront a felreaver as he says. "Kayn Sunfury has informed me of the mission assigned to myself and the Illidari."

Illidan smiles as he turns to look at him. "Yes." He faces his Illidari. "These mortals in their ignorance have come to destroy their own salvation." He opens a portal with a wave of his hand. "I will deal with these, intruders. You are to venture to Mardum and retrieve the Sargerite Keystone." As the demon hunter rush through the portal he addresses Hadrian one last time. "Remember, my champion, should you fail, _all worlds will burn_."

Hadrian merely nods grimly before dashing forward.

 **)(**

Distant explosions could be heard from within the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Hermione Granger grips her wand tightly as she, the professors of the school, and a select few others gather round as students huddle together in terror. So much has happened since she was told of her abilities and accepted into Hogwarts. But it was after graduation that things truly fell into darkness. Whispers of Death Eater activity grew, increasing slowly until the Ministry fell a year later at the hands of a newly resurrected Lord Voldemort and his strongest supporters. The year that followed was filled with conflict between the new Ministry and those that rebelled against Voldemort's cruelty. So many friends and allies fell at the hands of the Death Eaters until in an act of desperation, they all gathered and took control of Hogwarts when news reached them of the Ministry planning to take all muggleborn children from the school to be processed into camps. Now, they had no idea of how to flee when the headmaster, Severus Snape, locked down the magical wards of the school during his escape. This was also a blessing however, since Lord Voldemort couldn't enter until a weakness in the wards presented himself. The explosions in the distance were the attempts of his Death Eaters in weakening the wards for their master.

Hermione rubs her forehead in an attempt to think of a solution. Ronald Weasley growls as another explosion is heard. "We should do something."

His eldest brother glances at his sibling with a frown as he wraps an arm around his wife, Fleur Delacour. "If you have any ideas please speak up, brother." He looks down at his wife and rubs her belly, a slightly noticeable bulge belied her pregnancy. "I shouldn't have allowed you to come here."

Fleur scoffs as she punches his arm. "As eef you could stop me." She says in accented voice. "I will not sit around waiting to hear word of what happened here, my love."

Professor McGonagall coughs once to get everyone's attention. "While the wards are extremely strong, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will eventually break through. We must prepare for that eventuality." She and the group make plans for the school's defenses. "...Professors Sinistra, Babbling, and Slughorn as well as Fleur Weasley will stay with the underage students as the last line of defense in the dungeons."

Remus Lupin rubs his chin in thought as his wife Sofia talks quietly to their daughters. "My pack and I will hold the bridge for as long as we can, but there is only twelve of us."

Neville Longbottom grunts as he, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones share a look. "We'll help." He says simply. His once shy attitude having been replaced by forced confidence and resolve after the explosion at St. Mungo's killed his parents and an attack on Diagon Alley that saw his grandmother dying in a skirmish with Death Eaters. "I want to pay them back for everything that' everyone done." His anger was quelled by a comforting hand from Hannah.

Remus nods as he turns to face the few werewolves who would follow him. "Let's go."

Luna Lovegood looks around as she hums quietly to herself. After a few moments, she speaks up. "Well, I will try to find a way to escape. I don't want us all to die meaninglessly if we find one. Then we would only need to buy time for the students to escape." She skips off without waiting for an answer and so unaware of the sad looks sent her way. Luna suffered for most of her life with her mother dying in an accident involving experimental magic, her father during an attack on their home during her sixth year which also cost her her left arm until the Weasleys and Aurors arrived.

Hermione sighs. "We shouldn't forget the house elves either. Perhaps we could have them look for a way out too." Once everyone had a task to accomplish they separated to prepare.

 **)(**

Hadrian rolls his shoulders as he assimilates his growing power, fel blood dripping down his warglaives as he stands above the corpse of the Pitlord General Volroth. He looks over his shoulder at the naga prisoners that were captured by the fallen demon. "Rejoin the others! Do not let your shame consume you and retake your honor!" He raises a warglaive as the naga cheer and rejoin the fight.

"Hadrian!"

The human demon hunter jerks his head to look at Kayn Sunfury. "What is it?"

"The demons has been defeated! With our rear secured, we can now take the fight to Queen Tyranna on the Fel Hammer!"

"Understood." Hadrian glides sown the small hill and jogs with Kayn to the flight master to ride a felbat. Not a moment is wasted as they fly up to the Fel Hammer to confront the ruler of Mardum. He looks to the lieutenant of Illidan and asks. "Do you think we'll return in time for the defense of the Black Temple?"

"I do not know, but I certainly hope so." He sneers as he adds. "It rankles me to think that the fools would stop their best chance of defeating the Burning Legion."

Hadrian snorts as he and his companion land on the Fel Hammer. "Well, let's finish this. I'm sure our _kind_ host will have countless obstacles for us to accomplish before gracing us with her presence."

 **)(**

Lord Voldemort scowls as the wards around continue hold against his forces' onslaught. "I have no more time for this!" The rebels have held Hogwarts for more than a day and it is infuriating that such rabble would dare defy him for so long. Severus paid dearly for committing such an idiotic thing during his escape. Only the fact that all those who rebel against his rule are now trapped inside kept Voldemort from killing the man after hours of torture. With the wards still holding strong and victory over his enemies so near, he wasn't surprised to feel his patience wear thin and unravel when the sun rose. Now he would use a ritual he had discovered in an unmarked tomb of an unnamed sorceress.

From the few preserved scrolls and stone tablets within, the deceased woman had attempted to gain control of the surrounding land by summoning demons from an unknown world, only to be vanquished by her enemies before the ritual could be complete. That wasn't to say he planned to summon a swarm of demons; he was not fool after all. All that would do was take care of one problem and create an even more troublesome one to take its place. Instead, he plans to summon only a few to prevent any from escaping once they help him take Hogwarts. He turns swiftly as he heads to a small clearing within the Forbidden forest outside of the wards. "Prepare the sacrifices for the ritual." He says to a nearby group of his Death Eaters. Victory will be his soon enough.

 **)(**

Hadrian gasps for breath as he is flung against a wall. The assault of Mardum has gone well into its second day and finally it would reach its end. The Illidari have managed to break through the stiff resistance on the ground and in the Fel Hammer with only Queen Tyranna and her brood to be taken cared of. Personally, Hadrian will revel in taking the Sargerite Keystone from her corpse and return to his beloved. He leaps at the felguard who dared to strike him and roars his victory as he plunges a clawed hand through his chest. He doesn't let any of the surrounding demons to recover from his attack as a burst of felfire erupts around him as he flings bolts of fel energy before leaping back into his allies. He grins as the last of the demons fall to the blades of the Illidari. "Everyone into the central room! We finish this now!" He and Kayn Sunfury lead the charge inside to meet the ruler of Mardum herself; Brood Queen Tyranna.

"You dare attack me! You will pay for this insolence with your lives!" Without any warning, she begins her attack, hatchlings and older aranasi crawling out of the shadows to defend their broodmother.

Hadrian scowls as he raises a warglaive. "Illidari attack!" He and the elite of the demon hunters move to engage Tyranna as the others deal with the aranasi. Hadrian leaps over the brood queen's head as a distraction while two demon hunters run low to slash at her knees and heels. Kayn, Kor'vas Bloodthorn, and Jace Darkweaver simultaneously blast Tyranna with powerful felfire. With a loud roar, Hadrian leaps at the demon, exploding into his own demon form halfway. Wit his eyes and tattoos glowing a menacing emerald, Hadrian engages her in deadly close combat, occasionally hitting her with close range shadowbolts. "Die demon scum!"

Tyranna growls in pain. "I will not die here!" She screams loudly as one wings is sliced off, the sound drawing more of her brood.

Battlelord Gaardoun yells out in near panic. "They will soon overcome us!"

Matron Mother Malevolence sighs as she swipes at a group of felguard with her blades. "Sisters, assist the good Battlelord."

Hadrian takes a leap back onto a high platform that overlooked the battle. Making a quick decision, he yells out an order. "Lady S'theno, have your Coilskar aid them as well."

"It shall be done."

Hadrian scowls as he leans to one side as one aranasi tries to leap onto him. He grabs ahold of it and slashes it's head off with a warglaive. After a cursory glance at the battlefield he pauses when he takes notice of a portal shimmering into existence behind Tyranna and slowly inch towards her. From her continued look of desperation, he could only guess that it wasn't meant to be an escape route for the aranasi queen. Hadrian leaps into the air, transforming into his full demonic form once more and barrages her with felfire, his powerful wings keeping him hovering in the air. "I will not let you escape from us, demon scum!"

Tyranna looks confused before glancing behind her back. She knew not where this portal came from, but if it was not made by her enemies, she would risk everything in order to deny them their prize. She screeches loudly as one blast of felfire rips a hole into one of her arms. "My children, save me!" Her brood wastes not a single moment as they rushed forward in a suicidal attack to buy their queen time. Without a moment's hesitation, Tyranna leaps into the portal with a victorious laugh.

"No!" Hadrian and those demon hunters who were fighting against the brood queen followed their prey, unwilling to fail their lord. They all closed their eyes when going through the portal caused a bright flash of light until all that remained was the darkness of night. Hadrian quickly rises to his feet and studies his surroundings. His prey was currently confronting a group of mages wearing black cloaks and silver masks. He roars his rage and he moves to confront these mongrels who dared to interfere in Lord Illidan's plans. "She is ours, worms!" Still in his demon form, Hadrian disappears in a burst of speed, takes the heads off two of the mages and spitting another in two.

Lord Voldemort snarls at the interruption on his forcing his will on the female demon. He is shocked however when three of his Death Eaters are quickly killed with no trouble to this other demon. "Kill him!"

Kayn Sunfury raises his warglaive. "Illidari attack! Kill these pests who have dared interfere in our vengeance against the Legion!" He and Kor'vas leap onto a group of the mages, erupting into their demonic forms in twin bursts of felfire. Jace himself confronts another group made up of shabbily dressed adults led by a man that looked for beast than man.

Hadrian sneers as he dodges an emerald bolt and leaps back when a silver lance of light strikes the spot he had been standing. These weaklings were the ones who, from the clues he saw, planned to subjugate a powerful demon? They either underestimated the demon they would summon or overestimated their own power. Had they not also summoned him and his fellow Illidari, Tyranna would have killed them all and opened this odd world to the armies of the Burning Legion. He's shaken from his thoughts as two emerald bolts of light fly over his head. It took little time for him to see and determine where they came from. He studies the pair, one a bald grotesque man with no nose and a rather attractive woman with a crazed gleam in her eyes. "You were the fools to summon us and our prey?" He glances at the man while ignoring the now enraged woman beside him.

Lord Voldemort glares at this demon before him. The wretched thing dared question him? "I am Lord Voldemort! I rule this land!" He fires a Killing Curse at the demon, only to growl when his enemy parries it with one of his blades.

"You are not even fit to guard an empty cellar." Hadrian says coldly. Before he could move to eliminate this upstart warlock, he rolls to one side when the wounded aranasi Queen, Tyranna, finally breaks from the chains that these mages used to restrain her. Hadrian scowls At the demon and unleashes a barrage of felfire shaped like crude lances. "Perish Legion filth!" He takes satisfaction when Tyranna's chest is speared through and her corpse falls to the ground.

Lord Voldemort's eyes widen. He had felt the power behind the attack and knew he was outmatched. "We leave my Death Eaters!" It mailed his pride fiercely to admit defeat when only minutes ago victory would've been his, but this new threat had to be dealt with with minimal losses to himself. Voldemort looks at the corpse of the giant demon and noticed a shiny stone of great power nestled on a strap at her waist He disapparates quickly to retrieve it and once more to escape to his main stronghold at what used to be Malfoy Manor, fully expecting his forces to follow.

"You will not escape us so easily!" Hadrian uses his powers to imprison several of the wretched man's followers, immediately helped by his fellow Illidari in cages usually used to capture powerful demons. **(Essentially the Imprison ability)**.

"Kor'vas, gather our prisoners for immediate transport! Jace, see to opening portals big enough to gather our forces on Mardum! We must retrieve the Sargerite Keystone!"

"Understood!"

Kayn scowls hatefully at the corpses of their new enemies. "Lord Illidan will be displeased with this new turn of events."

"Yes." Hadrian replies simply. "We'll need to send word." With a quick summoning, an imp appears at his side. "You must inform Lord Illidan that a third party chose to meddle in his plans. We are now on an unknown world and will retrieve the Sargerite Keystone as soon as possible. We will send a more detailed report soon." He ignores the imp as it salutes comically, only to frown when it reappears only a moment later. "What?"

"The master has been defeated great one! The Black Temple has fallen to the hands of Azeroth!"

"What!" All those who heard the little demon's words freeze in place. Hadrian gapes as Kayn roars his outrage.

"We must avenge the master! Illidari!"

"Wait Kayn!" Hadrian controls his own anger. The fools had actually stopped their best chance at defeating the Legion! "We _must_ complete Lord Illidan's plan! Now more than ever! Once that is done, we will make plans. Imp," Hadrian looks at the small creature jumping on one foot then the other. "Try to learn what is to become of Lord Illidan's body. Return to me once you find out."

Kayn growls and flings a bolt of felfire at one of their prisoners in a fit of anger. The man hidden by the silver mask barely screamed his pain when he fell as a pile of ashes. The sin'dorei male glares at the ground as he balls his hands into fists. "We took too long and now our master is defeated."

"Lord Hadrian." Jace Darkweaver salutes before making his report. "Powerful ley lines run through the land and connect at one location almost a kilometer from here." He points eastward.

"Then that is where we'll go. If our enemy is there, show them no mercy!" Hadrian's last statement is directed at his fellow demon hunters who growl or cheer their agreement. With their prisoners in tow, the group made their way out of the forest and towards a castle that sat right where all the ley lines connected. Hadrian takes the lead and looks up at the towers and walls of the castle. He raises a hand and can feel the wards protecting those inside. He growls as he cautiously prods the magical barrier with mild usage of fel magic. His sour mood brightens however as he feels the strength that powers it all being held together by one of his own prisoners. Hadrian walks over to one of the "Death Eaters" and asks. "You are the one who protects this place?" He chuckles menacingly. "You were foolish to leave your hovel to take part in the fighting." He raises his warglaive to decapitate the prisoner who could only squirm helplessly within his prison.

"My lord please do-" The man's head rolls to the floor, his mask falling off to reveal his frightened expression.

Hadrian grunts once as he feels the wards collapse momentarily. After walking across a large bridge and into the castle's main courtyard, Hadrian and his comrades spread out with their prisoners nearby. "If those within serve the mongrel who dared interfere in our hunt, surrendering to us now will grant you mercy. If you are not allies of the worm called Voldemort, come out for we mean you no harm unless provoked." It took only a few moments of waiting until a small group of three adults walk out of the main doors of the castle.

"We are not allies of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I am Minerva McGonagall and these are Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody. We are a part of those who defy You-Know-Who. Everyone within are only children and those who would see him vanquished." The elderly woman, Minerva, says once they were only a few feet away from the demon hunters. Her companions stand at her side, casting tense looks at their guests, the one with heavy scars, a fake eye, and peg leg looking as if he were preparing himself for a fight.

Hadrian studies the three quietly as the woman explains the position of her land as if he had requested the information, but didn't stop her for it wouldn't hurt in the off chance something important was said. "It was when she spoke of Voldemort's attack on their governing body's building that he cut her off with a question. "Would the pest be at this Ministry of Magic?"

Minerva shakes her head quickly. "He has taken Malfoy Manor as his home. While it once was indeed a manor, now it is a fortress." She glances at this man's prisoners with contempt. She held no love for the Death Eaters, even if some were once her students at one time.

Hadrian scowls. "This "Dark Lord" of yours," He scoffs at the thought. The man would've been taken cared of swiftly in Azeroth by real ones. Even an acolyte of the Kirin Tor would have little to no trouble dealing with his followers if his prisoners were any indication. "Took something that belongs to us. Could you provide us with a location of this manor of his?"

This gained the attention of the scarred man. "Think you can just waltz in and confront the Dark Lord so easily? The place is guarded by dementors and his followers."

Hadrian glances at the man. "Moody correct?" At his nod, he continues saying. "Do you believe us to be so foolish as to attack an enemy stronghold without precautions." Their enemy may be weak, but even an ant could prove to be an annoyance under the right circumstances. "Much less with so few of us?" He doesn't wait for his response as he turns to face Jace Darkweaver.

"Do it."

Jace nods once as he begins gathering fel energy around himself. He ignores how the humans grow even more tense as he unleashes the coalesced power to create a large portal that towered over the courtyard.

"What are you doing!" Kingsley Shacklebolt takes out his wand and points it at Hadrian, very much aware of the now raised weapons of these demonic looking beings.

Hadrian looks at the man's wand in amusement before answering. "Summoning our soldiers." Not a moment later, Battlelord Gaardoun, Matron Mother Malevolence, Lady S'theno, and the rest of the forces of the Mardum Assault march through.

"It is good to see you well, Lord Hadrian."

"We feared you did not sssurvive, my lord"

"I however held no doubts. We even bring gifts." Another portal appears overhead and the Fel Hammer passes through to float above the castle of Hogwarts at Malevolence's words . "Queen Tyranna is dead correct?"

Hadrian nods. "She is, but a local warlord interfered and made off with the Sargerite Keystone. We shall show him the error of his ways for meddling in the master's plans." The Illidari and soldiers of Illidan make their agreement known. "For now we will make a base here with these locals. They defy the warlord and could prove helpful."

Minerva McGonagall frowns. "Very well." she turns stiffly to lead her two guards inside to tell the occupants of what is happening.

Kayn steps to stand beside Hadrian. "Do you think they can be trusted?"

Hadrian shakes his head. "Of course not. They will be useful in the effort of getting the Keystone however." He looks to their prisoners and addresses Kor'vas. "I leave them in your hands Kor'vas. Ensure that they tell us everything we need to know."

The demon hunter smiles viciously. "It will be my pleasure, Lord Hadrian."

Once his forces move to make their base on the courtyard, Hadrian summons a felguard over; one he recognizes. "Krandror. A moment please."

"Yes, my lord?"

Hadrian looks around before saying. "Travel to the Valley of the Four Winds and look for my mate Lysanastraza. Inform her that my mission will take much longer than we presumed and that I'm alright. She is without a doubt worried."

The felguard smiles as he bows. "Understood." He turns around and opens a portal that would take him to his destination.

Hadrian sighs. "Why couldn't things go easier." He rubs his head and walks towards the door that lead into Hogwarts. There was much planning to be done.

 **)(**

" **That is your mission. Go and see it done."** A female ethereal voice fills the room of the occupant as the one who was addressed responds in a reverent tone.

"It shall be done, X'era."

 **)(**

 **Well, that took a bit longer than I thought it would, and shorter than I would've liked, but I felt its a good place to stop. What's going to happen I wonder. Let me know your thoughts in a review or PM. Hope you all enjoyed and have a good day!**


End file.
